All I Need
by Slyvia
Summary: “No, you’ll never come near this child. I won’t allow you to hurt him like you have his mother. “Hn, no matter how many times you tell yourself, Hyuuga, that’s he’s your son,” Sasuke snickered, “he’ll never be. He’s an Uchiha and he belongs with me REVIEW
1. Broken Promise

Hey all, Slyvia here!

Vacation was awesome, and now here is the NEJI SAKURA story i have been promising forever ago!

Read and Enjoy, tell me if i should continue, if not, well i will be updating "Everyone deserves a second chance," and "When you're gone," this week.

Here ya go!

* * *

"Why can't you stay?" Sakura asked watching Sasuke's back tense.

"He's still out there," he mumbled not turning around to face her, "we've been through this before Sakura."

"You've been with us for three years, why now?" Sakura asked, tears swelling in her eyes.

Sasuke closed his eyes, remembering the time he came back. He'd left when they were thirteen, only to return at eighteen. Still without achieving his goal. Still without killing his brother.

* * *

_"Why'd you come back Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke stood in front of Tsunade, "You didn't kill him."_

_"Hn," Sasuke frowned looking over his teamates._

_Everyone changed. _

_'Well, that's no surprise,' Sasuke thought bitter sweetly, 'I was gone for five years.'_

_"Are you going to answer me?!" Naruto yelled stepping towards Sasuke._

_"….it's none of your business," Sasuke grumbled, looking past Naruto to the newest member of team 7, Sai._

_Everything changed._

_"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder._

_Sasuke watched as the ever emotionless Sai stared at him. He could tell by the artist's eyes, that he didn't trust him and neither did Yamato, standing to the left._

_Turning towards the door, Sasuke watched. He was waiting. He was waiting for someone. Someone with pink hair and cool jade eyes._

_He never admitted it but, he missed her. She was the reason he came back. Love. He came back for love, her love. _

_'Where is she? Everyone's here except her,' Sasuke thought blandly. _

_As if hearing his question, Sai spoke up, "She's not here."_

_"…." Sasuke only looked at the artist's expression, a small frown crossing his brow._

_"You're not going to hurt her again," Sai continued._

_'Who is this guy? Who the hell does he think he is?' Sasuke wondered, sensing Sai's slight possessive attitude towards his former teamate. _

_"What are you her guardian?" Sasuke asked slightly amused by the death glare on Yamato's face._

_"You weren't here to see her…" Sai trailed._

_"See what?" Sasuke asked as Sai's gaze dropped._

_"Things have been difficult for her, Sasuke," Yamato spoke up, "But all the same, you will not see her."_

_Sasuke glared at the jonin in front of him. No one seemed to stand up for him. In fact, no one seemed to even care. _

_Not too long ago, Sasuke remembered, everyone would have been happy to see him come back. Naruto would've been jumping for joy and taking him for ramen. Kakashi would still be reading his perverted books but, would've given him at least a smile. And Sakura, she would cry and hug him. She would love him._

_'I guess that's never going to happen,' Sasuke sighed._

_Naruto wasn't beaming about his return, he was trying to kill him. Kakashi didn't smile and didn't have his book in sight, he was glowering at his former student. Sai and Yamato were standing side by side, glaring at him in warning._

_Sasuke realized they all were giving him that same warning: Touch or hurt Sakura, and we'll kill you._

_"What makes you think I'd hurt her again?"_

_"You've always done so before," Sai said matter of factly._

_"Hn…" Sasuke glared back at the artist nin. _

_"Sasuke," Kakashi drawled, "I don't-"_

_"You're not getting anywhere near her, you bastard!" Naruto screeched, stepping in front of him._

_Naruto's face puffed red as Kakashi struggled to regain his hold over the blond ninja, "She's finally getting her life straightened out; she doesn't need you to mess things up again!" Naruto continued to yell._

_"Why don't you let her decide that, idiot," Sasuke muttered turning around to face Tsunade._

_"I agree with them. I won't let you tear everything down again," Tsunade thundered._

_"I'm not planning to do that," Sasuke whispered, angered that everyone was against him from the start, "Why can't you see? Why can't you understand, I'm not going to hurt her again." Sasuke argued._

_Taboo. Taboo words. Sasuke, in the back of his mind knew he would hurt her again, it was only a matter of time. Secretly he wished Naruto or Sai told him she was dating or married to someone but, he knew she wouldn't be. He wanted to be with her, to feel her love again but, he knew it wouldn't last._

_Forever meant nothing to him. He couldn't keep her happy and he would leave her, which was the only thing he really knew. _

_'I'll try, I will make her happy, I won't hurt her again,' Sasuke repeated in his head, trying to quell the fear inside his heart and mind._

_"Sasuke-" Tsunade started when her office door swung open._

_Instinctively, Sai and Yamato dropped their glares and stepped in front of Sakura's view, blocking her from seeing Sasuke. Kakashi's vice grip on Naruto dropped as he pulled out his perverted book, not wanting to startle her._

_"Tsunade sama!" A small voice called, "Neji and I are…back…" Sakura trailed as she looked at her teamates standing in the hokage's office, "What's going on?"_

_"Sakura…" Yamato trailed as Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke, further hiding him from her view._

_Tsunade sighed as Sakura looked around at her sensei's and teamates faces, "What's going on?" she asked again, stepping further into the room._

_Sai looked down at the floor as she pushed past him lightly to see Naruto. All of her teamates looked down at the ground, avoiding her gaze. Even Kakashi, Sakura saw, wasn't really reading his book but only making it look that way._

_"Sakura? What's-" Neji walked up behind Sakura only to see why his partner was blocking the doorway, "What's everyone doing here?" he asked as he caught a glimpse of dark raven hair behind Naruto._

_'Oh no,' Neji glared as Sai looked back over Naruto's shoulder, answering Neji's panic._

_Slightly nudging Naruto to the side Sakura whispered, "Naruto, what's-"she stopped mid sentence as she stared into two coal black eyes._

_"What's he doing here?" Neji whispered to Sai._

_"Good for nothing came back," Sai answered back bitterly._

_'Sasuke,' Sakura thought as Naruto, Sai, and Neji growled behind her._

_"Sakura," Sasuke said, never taking his eyes off of her._

_Stare. All she did was stare. No hug, no tears, just simple staring. As if he wasn't real, well, in Sakura's mind, he couldn't be real. He never would come back, that 's what she trained herself to believe, never getting her hopes up, never getting hurt again._

_'She's changed, I would've thought she'd be at least, a little happy to see me,' Sasuke thought as Sakura sighed._

_Instead of jumping into Sasuke's arms or crying she walked past him. Pulling a small scroll out of her back pouch and placing it on Tsunade's desk._

_"Here's the mission report," she whispered._

_Naruto stood shocked as Sakura brushed past Sasuke as if he never was there and walked back over to where Neji was standing. Awestruck, Neji watched as Sasuke's eyes flashed in disappointment and sadness, followed by rage and anger._

_Neji inwardly smirked as did the rest of team 7. _

_"Sakura, wait!" Sasuke called, trying to get her to turn around._

_She only continued to walk._

_'Why won't she talk to me? Why won't she say anything?' Sasuke wondered as he called to her again, without a reply._

_"Sakura! Wait!" He lunged toward her, "Just wait," he exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and whirled her around._

_As he grabbed her arm, Naruto's eyes flashed as did Neji's. Sai reached absent mindedly to his pack, waiting to take out a kunai._

_But none of the shinobi had to worry._

_Anger flared in her emerald eyes as she glared at Sasuke. Tears gathered in the corners as she looked deep into his eyes._

_"Sakura."_

_That was the only thing Sasuke managed to say as he went flying backwards into the wall. One chakra filled punch sent him into the Hokage's wall as every ninja in the room watched in awe._

_Naruto and Neji smirked as Sai suppressed a laugh watching Sasuke fall from his indent in Tsunade's wall, gushing blood from his nose and mouth._

* * *

Sasuke almost gave a small smile at the thought. That had been the worst day of his life, especially since neither Sakura nor any of the other medical shinobi healed him after. Seemed as though no one wanted to go against Sakura, she was precious to everyone and he was just the traitor who she pitied.

In reality, nothing changed. She still loved him. He loved her. And he was forever bound to destroy her life.

'That was the beginning of it all,' Sasuke looked down at the ground, remembering how that was when he knew he loved her.

"Why can't you stay?" Sakura called out behind him.

"…."

"We could help you. You don't have to do this alone Sasuke," she whispered.

She should've been talking to the wall; she already knew what he wasn't going to listen to her. He never did.

Little by little her heart sank in her chest. Already he had broken it when he left the first time to go to Orochimaru.

'Three years we mended my heart and now this?' Sakura thought bitterly.

Her mind drifted to the warm nights she spent wrapped in his arms, a small smile on his face. A dream state, she always thought whenever he held her after they made love.

It was just a dream. She always knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, he would leave her. She hated him for not listening to her, but, then again, she didn't listen to her teamates.

Naruto begged that she didn't go out with Sasuke, he pleaded that she move on. Get someone better, someone who will always love and protect you, he would say.

She smiled sadly, realizing he was right.

Sai warned her about Sasuke. As little time as he knew the Uchiha, he already had pinned him as a cold heartless bastard that would never care about her. Sasuke, he said, didn't know how to love; he was just filling a void.

Again, he was right too.

Even the cool and aloof Neji took a possessive nature when it came to her and the Uchiha. She had become close with the rookie nine and Gai's team, especially her ANBU squad captain Neji.

As the years went on before Sasuke came back, everyone took bets on how long it would take for the two to admit they had feelings for each other. TenTen tried to push Neji to Sakura as Naruto and Sai practically threw her into his arms, but nothing worked.

Neji tried to stop Sakura. The byakugan sees all, Neji saw into her future and saw pain. He'll leave you again, please, don't walk down this path Sakura, don't, Neji declared.

She still remembered the hope in his eyes. The hope was still there everyday she saw him, for a split second, before Sasuke would put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

His hope never died.

'The byakugan can see all,' Sakura reminded herself, 'Why didn't I listen to any of them.'

"You said you loved me," Sakura cried, "that was lie."

"No it wasn't," Sasuke replied with his back still facing her.

"If you loved me, you'd stay," she countered.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Sasuke whispered, hearing her sandals inch closer behind him.

"Liar. I should've listened to them," Sakura spat, "they were right about you, I should've listened," she cried to herself.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered as he appeared behind her.

'Just like when we were genin,' Sakura thought as she felt Sasuke's breath on her neck.

"Stay with me, I love you," Sakura pleaded.

"I can't," Sasuke replied as he hit her in the back of the neck.

Without another word, Sakura fell into darkness.

'Just like back then,' she cried as she slumped to the ground.

"I do love you Sakura," Sasuke smiled as he picked her up and placed her on a bench, "I'm sorry."

His feathery fingers wiped away her tears as the moonlight shone down on her bright hair. He smiled sadly as a finger trailed across her cheek down to her lips.

"Sakura…" he whispered as he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, "I love you."

Sasuke's shadow gleamed in the moonlight as his footsteps faded into the night.

* * *

Sasuke's a jerk, i think, at least in this fic!

LOL, Sakura should've listened to poor Neji and Naruto and Sai, they all love her so much!

Oh well, Not a lot of Neji saku, only a bit but next chapter there will be more! Oh lot's more!

MUAHAHAHAHAH cough cough ugghhh

Hee hee just kidding

Reveiw Sil vous plait!

Merci !

Slyvia has left the building!


	2. An Unwelcomed Return

Hey all

Well, Slyvia here, again!

I need more reviews to keep the story going, I love you guys that did review, you rock!

Thanks a bunch, hopefully this chapter is good!

Read REVIEW!

* * *

"_Sakura…I love you."_

'Sakura, I'm coming home, I'm coming back for you…' Sasuke thought happily as he dashed through the forest outside of Konoha.

Six months. Six months it'd been seen he'd be gone. Six months of tracking down his brother since he'd seen Sakura. Six months of training his hatred and anger into killing his brother, since he'd held her.

'I miss you Sakura,' Sasuke thought as Konoha's front gate came into view, 'I'm home.'

* * *

"Oi, Sakura!" Ino called from her flower shop, "Come in!"

Smiling, Sakura entered her friend's business, "Hey Ino!"

"How are you Sakura? How's-"

"The baby?" Sakura finished for her, caressing her swollen stomach, "good," she replied with a smile.

Sakura had never been so happy. She couldn't wait to see her beautiful baby. Even after Sasuke left, Sakura moved on. Sai, Naruto and Neji helped her rebuild her life.

"I bet Neji's excited!"

Sakura smiled at Neji's name. She still remembered the mission that brought them closer before Sasuke came back.

"_Sakura…" Neji stuttered as Sakura pulled the kunai out of his shoulder, holding him down._

"_Hold on Neji," Sakura stated starting to heal the hole in his shoulder._

"_Sakura, just go!" Neji yelled, trying to push her away from him._

_It had been an A- ranked mission into the land of lightening. Neji and Sakura had been the ninja chosen to go and free a small village from its tyrant Daimyo. _

"_I can't concentrate if you don't shut up!" Sakura screeched back, moving one of her green hands to his abdomen, healing the other gashes he sustained._

"_Sakura, hurry and go! Just get out of here!" Neji continued to thrash against her hold as more kunai flew towards them._

_Without hesitation Sakura hugged Neji and took the kunai in the back._

"_Sakura!" Neji cried as she grunted._

"_I told you…" she growled as she pulled the few kunai out and threw them back, "I'm not leaving without my partner…. I won't lose anymore people I love…."_

_Neji stopped moving as she re applied her healing hands, this time, without a word from the Hyuuga. _

That day, Neji and Sakura's relationship changed. He no longer saw her as Sasuke's little weakling fan girl who had to always be protected. No, he saw her as a strong, stubborn and beautiful kunoichi who loved her village and friends more than her own life.

Sakura beamed as Ino gave her a mischievous grin.

"I bet she's going to be beautiful!" Ino cried as she ran out from behind the counter.

Sakura laughed as Ino touched her stomach and talked to the baby inside.

"Actually," Sakura continued to laugh, "_He's_ going to be very handsome!"

* * *

Sasuke slouched against the wall as he listened to Sakura and Ino's conversation.

'She's pregnant? With that Hyuuga? How could she?' Sasuke screamed in his mind, 'we were supposed be together! That should be my child!'

* * *

"Oh a boy!" Ino exclaimed, "Oh, that's great Sakura!"

"Yeah, well, Neji's coming back today so…I got to run!" Sakura called turning her back to her friend.

"Bye!" Ino called back as Sakura walked out of her store.

'Yes, Neji's going to be excited, I can't wait to see him again!' Sakura thought as she walked down the street.

Numerous villagers smiled as she walked down, all of them knew about Sasuke but, they cheered when she started dating Neji. It had taken some time to get used to him but, Sakura did love him. She truly loved him.

"Sakura," a deep voice called behind her.

Turning around, Sakura stumbled backwards.

"S-S-Sasuke?" she stared as his form came out from the shadow.

"…." He stared at her face, even in only six months she'd gotten even more beautiful. He looked away from her shocking emerald eyes and down to her stomach, "Why?" he growled, thinking of her with Neji.

'How could she do this to me?' he thought as he angrily glared at her.

"Why what?" she asked.

"How could you be with him?!" he yelled, stepping closer to her.

"Sasuke…I…"

"You said you loved me. I love-"

"Stop it!" Sakura screeched, "If you loved me you wouldn't have left! You would've stayed!"

"Sakura I-" he inched closer to her only be slapped across the face.

Sakura panted as her heart beat faster. Her body trembled as she brought her hand down from his face. She shakily stood up, wanting to fall back from the hateful gaze he gave her.

Instinctively, he rubbed the spot she'd just hit.

"Sakura," he growled as she grabbed her by her arms, bringing her closer to his face.

Her eyes glowed in fear as her body erupted in tremors.

"Sas-"

"You bastard! Let her go!" An annoyingly familiar voice called from behind Sasuke.

Without letting go, Sasuke turned to look at Naruto glaring at him.

"Let her go Sasuke," Sai bit out stepping behind Sakura.

Sasuke looked between the two and let Sakura wriggle her way away from him. Sai stepped in front of her as she struggled to get her body under control.

"This is none of your business…" Sasuke whispered looking past Sai to Sakura.

"Leave her alone!" Naruto screeched walking up to him.

Sasuke ignored Naruto as he looked over at the artist, "Leave, I want to talk to Sakura."

"Stay away from her Uchiha," Sai warned.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You bastard!" Naruto screamed, "Stay away from her!" he repeated Sai's warning.

"Are you two her bodyguards or something?" Sasuke smirked, "I just wanted to talk to her."

"You're not hurting her again. Leave," Sai growled as Sakura stood behind him, still panting.

"Hn…" Sasuke smirked, grabbing a hold of Naruto's arm.

Before any of them could say anything more Sakura screamed. Clutching her stomach, she sunk to her knees, crying out in agony.

* * *

"So Neji," Gai laughed, "how's Sakura?"

"She's doing fine," Neji smiled, staring ahead at Konoha's gate.

'Tonight, tonight I'm going to ask her…' Neji smiled wider as TenTen and Lee smirked beside him.

It was no secret that Neji had liked Sakura before. It had been no secret that he hated Sasuke for stealing his chances with her when he returned. And it was no secret that Neji loved Sakura more than anything now.

"So, you're doing it tonight then?" TenTen laughed as Neji nodded.

"Oh Sakura, my beautiful blossom of beauty and youth, I am excited for you!" Lee cried as Neji sighed and shook his head.

Ignoring her obnoxious partner, TenTen sighed, "Neji, she's going to love it! I can't wait to see it on her finger!"

"Yeah, I hope she says yes," Neji smiled at his female teamate.

"Oh she will," TenTen smirked, knowing how much Sakura loved Neji.

"I want to help her with everything…" Neji trailed off thinking of the baby, "I want her to be happy."

"She is," TenTen smiled, "She is."

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura! What's wrong!" Sai called rushing to her side.

"Sai…the baby…" Sakura croaked out as Naruto let go of Sasuke and ran towards them.

"Sakura chan! Sakura chan! Hold on, we'll get granny Tsunade to help!" He smiled crookedly, "Don't worry!"

"Naruto…it's the baby, please…." Sakura cried as Sasuke stood back and watched the scene.

"Sakura, everything's going to be alright," Sai whispered, looking over at Naruto's frightened face.

Both of them knew it was too early for her to go into labour. This was something different, something bad.

"Come on Naruto," Sai said, throwing Sakura's arm around his neck and picking her up, "We have to get her to Tsunade sama."

"Right, "Naruto nodded, seeing Sakura's tears falling onto her scrunched up face. Her hands clenched her stomach as her body shook violently.

"Hold on Sakura, hold on," Sai whispered as he dashed past Sasuke and headed towards the hospital.

Sasuke watched the artist ninja run from him, cradling Sakura's form in his embrace. Sasuke looked towards the ground.

'How could she be with him? Why?' Sasuke thought, angrily clenching his fists.

"Sasuke," Naruto glowered at him, "If you touch her again, I'll kill you!"

* * *

"Ah, home!" Lee yelled as Gai laughed.

"Alright Lee, let's go!" Gai shouted as Lee sprinted off with him towards the dojo.

"Eh," TenTen cringed as Neji shook his head.

Neji looked around hoping to see a flash of pink hair waiting for him. Usually Sakura would be waiting at the front gate to see him. He wanted to see her smile; he could use it after a month with Lee and Gai's shouts of youth.

"Well," TenTen smiled, "I'm going home! See you later Neji!" she called walking away.

'Sakura? Where are you?' Neji wondered as he walked further into the village gates.

"Move out of the way!" he heard a frantic voice call.

Villagers gasped and stepped aside as a shinobi rand down the street cradling a pregnant woman in his arms.

"Move!" the shinobi called again.

Neji watched as they came closer until he saw a flash of pink.

'Sakura!' Neji's eyes widened as Sai caught his shocked face in the distance.

"Oi, Neji! Come on!" Sai yelled as he ran past Neji.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Neji called as he caught up with Sai.

"…Neji…" she whispered as another pang of pain shot up her abdomen. Letting out a shrill cry Sai turned to Neji.

"He's back," Sai glared.

"What? Who?" Neji asked, regretting his question.

He already knew.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura," Neji looked down and grabbed one of her hands, "It's okay, I won't let him near you, everything's going to be okay," he whispered, half trying to convince her and the other trying to convince himself.

Secretly, he was terrified. He had to be strong for Sakura but, he couldn't shake the feeling that Sasuke would try and take her away from him.

'No, he won't. She doesn't love him anymore,' Neji thought and pleaded at the same time in his mind.

Within minutes Sai and Neji had reached the hospital. Throwing open the doors, nurses and doctors stared at the two panting shinobi.

"Tsunade….we…need…." Sai stopped and took a long breath, "Tsunade, we need…Tsunade now!"

"Hurry up!" Neji screeched at the stoic nurses who scrambled down halls and into rooms, trying to find her.

Sakura let out another cry as Neji shook with fear.

"What's going on?!" a thunderous woman called, emerging from one of the main hallways.

Without a word she grabbed Sakura from Sai and yelled for Shizune.

"Tsunade sama-" Neji started.

"Go to the waiting room," Tsunade replied curtly.

"…yeah," Neji whispered as he and Sai walked down to the waiting room.

* * *

Hours passed as each of the rookie nine shinobi and their sensei's filled the waiting room. Hinata sat with Kiba and Shino, waiting for Naruto to arrive as Kurenai stood to the side of them.

Ino was crying and shaking in Shikamaru's arms as Choji played with an unopened bag of potato chips.

TenTen sat next to a concerned Lee as Gai placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Everything's going to be fine, Neji," Yamato whispered, sitting next to Sai.

Neji nodded his head and paced back and forth.

His footsteps were watched by most of the ninja, most not knowing if they were hopeful or scared. Ino's cries weren't helping Kakashi, who sat with his head in his hands, staring down at the floor.

Pain. Nothing but shear agonizing pain. Neji's heart bled, thinking about what was happening to Sakura.

It was his fault.

Clenching his fist, Neji's byakugan activated, 'Sasuke, I'll kill you."

As if on cue, Naruto walked in behind a glaring Sasuke.

Not even half way through the door Sasuke found a kunai at his throat.

"Sasuke…" Neji bit out, pressing the kunai into Sasuke's throat.

"Neji!" Sai and Naruto called, trying to pull him away from the Uchiha. Neji thrashed around at their attempts as Sasuke took out another kunai.

"Hyuuga…" Sasuke growled, "You took her from me!" he yelled as he lunged towards Neji.

"Sasuke! Stop it!" Kiba yelled as Lee grabbed Sasuke's kunai and Jiraiya held Sasuke's other arm, trying to keep him from moving.

"She was mine!" Sasuke yelled as Neji pulled away from Sai and tried to lunge at Sasuke.

"You bastard!" Neji screeched as a shadow clone of Naruto's re grabbed Neji from behind.

"Neji! Calm down!" Sai yelled, trying to keep the usually reclusive Hyuuga at bay.

"Stop it! Neji! Sasuke! Stop it!" Jiraiya yelled, still holding Sasuke arm, "None of this is going to help Sakura!"

At hearing her name, Neji calmed down. Following suit, Sasuke panted and dropped his kunai.

Both Sasuke and Neji glared at each other intently. Neither trusting the other to move. Silence. Only silence as everyone watched, waiting for either of them to spring from their spot and kill the other.

"Is it yours?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence.

"…no," Neji whispered, remembering the day they found Sakura after Sasuke left her.

"_Sakura! Sakura!" A deep voice called._

"_Oi, Sakura chan! Wake up! Wake up!" _

'_Naruto?' Sakura thought as she lazily opened her eyes._

"_Sakura! Are you okay?" A fuzzy image called out to her._

"…_yeah," she opened her eyes adjusting to the light._

_Sai held Sakura in his arms as Neji stood in front of her._

"_Sakura…" Naruto started from the side of her._

"_I know…he's gone," she whispered as Sai's hold tightened around her._

_Sakura laid down in Sai's arms and reached out for Neji's hand._

"_I'm sorry…" she trailed, angrily cursing herself, "I should've listened to you."_

"_Sakura-" Naruto started._

"_You were right…"_

"_It's not something we wanted to be right about," Sai stated._

_Neji held her hand in his, caressing the top with his thumb as Naruto paced around shouting at Sasuke._

_They were right. Sakura knew. She knew back when they first told her too. She always knew he would leave her. Those nights when he told her he loved her were a lie. Those days when he would let her lay in his lap, those were a lie. _

_He was just filling a void. He never meant to stay. Dreams, all he wanted was to dream again and being with her let him do that. It was all just a dream._

_Just a dream. And all he needed to do was pinch himself to wake up._

'_I guess he finally decided to wake up,' Sakura thought bitterly, a hand running to her side, 'Three years is a long time…'_

_He woke up. _

"_Sakura…" Neji's eyes softened into concern, "Did you tell him?"_

_Sakura's eyes widened in realization. Neji knew, he knew even before Sasuke or the others did, "…no."_

"_When were you going to tell him?" Neji asked again, squeezing her hand harder._

"_Tell him what?" Sai asked looking over to Neji._

"_Sakura chan? What's he talking about?" Naruto asked, stopping his pacing._

"…_." She couldn't look them in the eye. _

_Everything was a blur._

_Would Sasuke have stayed if he knew? Would he have cared? Sakura relished in the warmth of Sai's embrace, the only people who cared were standing around her. Sasuke wasn't there. _

_Her eyes filled with tears. _

_Sasuke was never there. He wasn't there to comfort her or help her. He never was._

"_Sakura when were-"_

"_What the hell's going on?!" Naruto yelled cutting Neji off, "Sakura chan, what's he talking about?!" _

"…_Naruto…I…I'm…." Sakura stuttered._

"…_..she's pregnant," Neji finished. _

Sasuke's eyes widened, he was going to have a child. He stumbled back as Neji continued to glare at him.

"…the baby's yours," Neji looked down at the ground as Sasuke walked backwards.

"….But-"

"Listen to me, Uchiha," Neji cut in, "If anything happens to that baby or Sakura," Neji stepped towards Sasuke, watching as Lee and Jiraiya tensed behind, "…I'll kill you."

Sasuke returned the glare as Neji continued, "Stay away from her."

Before Sasuke could respond, Tsunade opened the door.

"….Neji?" she croaked, locking eyes with the Hyuuga.

Neji's body trembled as he looked over Tsunade's bloodied clothes.

"Sakura," Neji whispered.

"Is Sakura okay?" TenTen asked.

Everyone looked towards the Hokage as she took in a shaky breath.

"…No," she shook her head.

Neji's knees trembled as he stared wide eyed at the Hokage.

'No? How could she say that? No? Sakura had to be alright, she had to be,' Neji's hand ran down to his side pocket where a small box was placed.

"And the baby?" Kakashi croaked.

"He's not going to make it….neither of them are," Ino started crying again as Sai stopped his sketching. His pens and pencils crashed to the ground as Yamato placed a hand on his shoulder.

TenTen looked over to Neji who sank to his knees.

'No, this can't happen, this can't be real!' Neji shook his head everyone looked down at the ground.

Trying to regain his strength, Neji spoke up, "Can I see her?"

"…Yes," Tsunade cried, waiting for Neji to walk through the open doors.

* * *

Naruto tried to hold back his tears as he glared at Sasuke.

"You! This is all your fault!" Naruto yelled, "If you hadn't come back she'd be okay! You're always hurting her! Why can't you just leave her alone!" he screeched as Jiraiya walked over beside Naruto.

"Naruto," Jiraiya whispered, "that's enough."

"No! He killed her! She's dying because of him!" Naruto screeched as Sasuke cringed at his words, "You bastard! You killed her! Are you happy now?! Even your-"

"Don't!" Sasuke shouted not wanting Naruto to finish, "Don't."

"Shut up!" Naruto cried, "You killed Sakura-"

"Stop it!" Sasuke screamed.

"And you killed your own son!" Naruto finished.

Sasuke walked backwards until he hit the far wall. Slowly he sunk down.

'What have I done? What have I done?' Sasuke thought over and over again.

* * *

"This is her room," Tsunade whispered, "I'll let you have as long as you want."

"How long?"

"…I don't know….a day," Tsunade cried, "if we're lucky."

"…Thank you," Neji bowed as he walked into her room.

Sakura laid against the blanched bed, pale. Tubes ran down from poles into her arms as a small monitor kept watch over her heart rate.

"Sakura?" Neji whispered as he pulled a chair up beside her bed, "Sakura? Come on, wake up, wake up," he pleaded, tracing the outline of her jaw with his finger.

He stared at her face until her heard another small monitor beep.

Looking over to the side of the room, he found Sakura's son. His little arms and legs lay still on the white blankets as his eyes remained closed.

He laid there still, balling his little fists.

He was still.

Just like her.

He didn't even have a name.

Neji smiled as he reached through the little holes in the incubator and touched one of the small little fists.

'I'll never let _him _near my son,' Neji thought and then stopped.

His son?

Neji ran his finger along the little boy's and realized that he wasn't the child's father. No, his father was sitting out in the waiting room.

'No, this child _is_ mine, I'm going to protect him,' Neji promised, letting a smile overtake his frown, 'I'm going to watch him grow up, I'm going to train him…I'm going to love him.'

Neji smiled and walked back to Sakura's side.

"Sakura?" he whispered, laying a small kiss on her lips, "He's beautiful. Come on, you have to wake up, you have to see your son," Neji pleaded, taking hold of her hand, "Please, I love you. I love him, I can tell, he's going to be strong," Neji smiled, "Just like his mother."

Neji closed his eyes, he prayed that this was just like one of those movies Sakura had made him watch on occasion. He hoped that he could keep talking to her and she would miraculously wake up and smile at him. He wished that his presence would bring her back, along with 'their' son.

"He doesn't even have a name yet," Neji whispered, "You have to give him a name, come on Sakura, please, just open your eyes!" Neji begged.

But, this wasn't a movie. Sakura wasn't going to wake up because he was there. The baby wouldn't start crying because he or she was there. No, Neji was alone in the room; it was just a matter of time before Sakura left him. And a small more amount of time before his son was gone too.

* * *

Yeah, so, kind of sad i think,

poor kid! Poor Neji!

Sasuke's a jerk but you kind of feel bad for him, well, sort of...

Anywho, tell me what you think!

More reviews make me update faster!

Four stories i am trying to manage now and it's a pain... Check them ALL out!

See ya!

Slyvia, out!


	3. The Light of the Fading Star

Hey All, Slyvia!

Here is the next chapter! I actually really love this story so far, i have BIG plans for it!

Read and REVIEW!

* * *

"Sakura, please, just come back," Neji whispered, holding Sakura's hand to his lips.

She couldn't die, he wouldn't let her. She couldn't leave him.

"You're not leaving me," Neji threatened, rubbing her hand between his, "just come back, don't leave me."

"Please," Neji whispered, "Come back."

* * *

Tsunade's hand rested on the doorknob. She had been listening to Neji beg Sakura to come back, to open her eyes, to see her son. Tsunade's sighed as she thought about how many people were pleading and wishing for the same thing.

"_Tsunade?" Naruto whispered, "Can't you heal them? Can't you do something for them?"_

"_I'm trying but…." Tsunade's gaze travelled towards the Uchiha sitting against the wall._

"_What?" Kakashi asked._

"_The baby's too early, he's too weak to breathe on his own and I'm having trouble healing him."_

"_And Sakura?" Kakashi asked._

"_She's not waking up; she went into shock causing her to have the baby early. It was too early for her too and….."_

"_What? What's wrong with her?" Yamato asked._

"_I don't think she wants to wake up, her body's been refusing my healing, it's like she wants to die…." Tsunade whispered._

"_No! You have to heal her! She can't die! She's not…she's," Naruto started when he noticed Tsunade glaring at Sasuke. _

_Sasuke looked into the Hokage's cold eyes, she blamed him. Everyone did._

"_It's your fault," Sai started, glaring towards Sasuke, "Naruto was right. If you hadn't come back she'd be fine!"_

"_Sai," Yamato said, "That's enough. It's not going to-"_

"_We all warned her about you! We told her not to go out with you, we warned her! But she didn't listen! She never listened to us! She just said you loved her and that you'd stay!" Sai screamed as the other teams stared at him._

"_Sai, stop it!" Yamato yelled, "This isn't making things better."_

"_It doesn't matter now does it?" Ino piped in._

_All eyes turned to her, lying against Shikamaru with tears in her eyes._

"_She's going to die and so will the baby," her fists balled as she shook with anger, "So yelling at him won't do anything. He can't bring her back-"_

"_Ino," Shikamaru started._

"_Tsunade can't help her-"_

"_Ino stop it," Shikamaru glared._

"_Naruto and Sai can't save her-"_

"_That's enough Ino," Kurenai cut in._

"_And Neji can't be with her…."_

_Naruto turned around to face his former teamate. Sasuke stared down at his hands, trembling as each shinobi took their turn blaming him. He took it all in; he blamed himself along with everyone else. He knew it was his fault, he knew he hurt her, he had known since day one that he would._

"_They were happy you know," Naruto started, "Neji and Sakura, he took care of her. He loved, no, he still loves her!"_

"_Naruto, just stop," Hinata whispered as she walked over to Naruto's side and held him as he cried into her shoulder._

"_We warned her about you," Sai sneered, "We knew you'd break her heart again and you know what?"_

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she remembered all of Sakura's team yelling and blaming him. She watched as everyone's eyes turned cold, staring at him with anger for what he put her through.

She smiled sadly as she entered the hospital room.

Neji was hunched over Sakura's side, lying on her shoulder and holding her hand. He looked peaceful in his sleep as he faced the baby incubator.

'No matter what, you're always watching over them, aren't you Neji?' Tsunade thought as she walked over to him.

"Neji?" Tsunade nudged the Hyuuga lying at Sakura's side.

"….Hmmm?" Neji groaned as Tsunade placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I need you to leave now," she shook his shoulder until he raised his head, "I'm going to try and heal Sakura again…."

"…..Oh….okay," Neji replied as he laid a small kiss on Sakura's cheek.

"I'm trying Neji, I really am," Tsunade confessed as Neji walked over to where the baby laid.

"…I know you are," Neji whispered as he touched the tiny infant's fist.

"I'm not giving up; she made it this far and…." Tsunade trailed as Neji turned to look at her.

"I know you won't…" Neji sadly smiled as he took one final look at the child and walked out of the room.

Neji walked down the hall, hearing the some of the shinobi whisper about missions and others comforting each other. He stopped before he reached the doors and leaned against the wall.

'She made it through the night. Tsunade said she wouldn't but she did, both of them did. Doesn't that mean something? Won't she be alright now? Won't he be alright?' Neji thought as tears stung his eyes.

He couldn't remember the last time he cried. He never cared enough about anything to cry.

Sakura had changed him.

Ever since Sasuke had left, he never left her side. For awhile he thought she merely thought of him as Sasuke's replacement, just waiting for the Uchiha to come back, someone to tide her over.

He smiled remembering the time he asked her about it.

"She's got a good right hook…." Neji laughed.

She'd punched him straight across the apartment they'd shared when he'd asked her. After that, she smiled and kissed him.

Sakura was strong. She made it through a lot before and Neji was determined that she would make it through this.

The child would too. After all, he was Sakura's son.

Neji smiled, trying confuse his mind in false hope. He convinced himself that Sakura would get better, that they could all be a happy family but he was just lying to himself.

Everything was different, Sasuke was back and Sakura and the child were dying.

'This isn't the way it should be….' Neji thought as he sank down on the ground, holding his head in his hand.

Neji sat behind the door; staring at the ring he had bought Sakura. He had planned to surprise her with it that night after his mission.

He was going to ask her to be his wife.

To take his name.

To be with him.

To stand by his side forever.

To love him.

He was sure she would say yes, everyone was sure. Neji opened and closed the ring box hundreds of times, cringing each time the box snapped shut.

'Just like my life,' he thought sadly.

Every time something good happened, something went wrong and took it from him. Every door that ever opened for him shut in his face when he got halfway through it.

Sasuke coming back the first time dashed his chance of being with Sakura.

Sakura being pregnant with Sasuke's child left a hole in his heart. Even when the Uchiha wasn't around he still controlled Sakura's life.

Neji tried as hard as he could not to love her, to leave her with Sai and Naruto until Sasuke came back to take her. But it didn't work; he loved her even more and never resented the child growing inside her.

He promised to raise the child with her. He promised to be the father the child needed.

Now, he hoped he got the chance.

"Neji?" Tsunade panted as she saw Neji sitting against the wall.

"…hmmm?" Neji groaned dreading Tsunade's next words.

She wasn't going to make it. Sakura was dead and so was the child. Another door shut and closed in his face. His life was taken from him: everything that he had loved had been ripped from his grasp.

Slowly, he looked up at the Hokage's face, waiting for her to continue.

"….She'll make it," Tsunade whispered, "She'll make it."

Neji looked back down at the ring in his hand, "…."

"It'll take some time but, she'll come around," Tsunade continued.

Neji smiled slightly.

"What about the baby?" Neji whispered.

"He definitely takes after his mother," Tsunade laughed, sniffling at her tears.

Neji's head shot up.

"What?"

"He's going to be fine, it's just going to take some time before they can leave the hospital," Tsunade smiled.

"How?" Neji whispered as he stood up.

"Looks like she had something to come back to."

Neji smiled, "Can I see her?"

"Yeah, I'm going to tell the others," Tsunade smiled as Neji ran past her and into Sakura's room.

Neji walked into the room seeing Sakura still lying asleep as her heart monitor beeped along with her heart beat.

"Sakura…" Neji whispered walking over to her bed side.

He kissed her hand as he heard a small rustle from the other side of the room.

Walking over to where the baby incubator stood, Neji looked down at the little boy, starting to move his arms.

'He looks like him,' Neji thought as he stuck his finger through one of the holes and touched the child's fist.

He was surprised when the baby opened his tiny hand and quickly caught Neji's finger.

"He's so tiny…." Neji whispered as he wrapped his finger around the child's palm.

He smiled as the boy rested his hand around Neji's finger. Not that the baby knew, he just let his little fingers curl around Neji's.

"You can hold him," Neji spun around to find Shizune standing in the doorway.

"I don't, I mean, Sakura should," Neji started as Shizune walked over to the baby incubator.

"I don't think Sakura would mind," She smiled as she lifted the top of the incubator. One glowing hand stretched forth as she ran it over the boy's chest,

"Yeah, he's going to be strong."

Shizune looked over to Neji and motioned for him to pick the boy up, "He won't bite," she laughed as Neji pulled his finger away from the boy's hand and gingerly reached his arms into the case.

Carefully, Neji placed one of his hands under the boy's head and his other underneath his lower back, quietly lifting the boy into his arms.

Shizune watched as the boy whimpered slightly and Neji rested his head against the crook of his elbow, slowly rocking him back and forth until he quieted down.

"You're well suited to being a father Neji," Shizune smiled as the boy quieted down and continued to sleep.

Neji smiled down at the little baby in his arms, shifting the body into his one arm, he touched the boy's head and ran his finger over the boy's fist.

'He does look like Sasuke,' Neji thought as he stared at the boy's dark hair.

Neji smiled again as the baby opened and closed his hand over Neji's finger, letting his little fist clench around his index finger.

The baby was a dream. Neji couldn't stop smiling as his white eyes scanned over the child lying in his arms.

'He's beautiful,' Neji walked over to Sakura with 'their' son in his arms, "Just like you," he whispered.

* * *

"What?!" Naruto as screeched as Tsunade rubbed her ear.

"Oi, dickless we're at a hospital! Shut up!" Sai yelled, hitting Naruto over the head.

"You mean it? Sakura's going to be okay?!" Naruto cried as he rushed up to Tsunade.

"Yes, she's should wake up in a couple of days, maybe even shorter," Tsunade winced as Naruto hugged Tsunade screaming 'thank you' over and over again.

"How is the baby?" Ino asked.

"He's going to be okay too, the three of them are doing just fine now," Tsunade replied watching Sasuke smile sadly at the floor.

"Three?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow as he stopped hugging Tsunade.

"Yeah," she smiled still watching the Uchiha, "Neji's with them now," she smirked as Sasuke narrowed his gaze in her direction.

'They look like a family,' Tsunade thought.

"Can we see them? Oh, can I see Sakura chan?" Naruto begged.

"Naruto," Tsunade sighed rubbing her temple, "When she wakes up you can see her. Just wait until then."

"Waiting?" Yamato snickered, "I don't think Naruto waits very well."

"Well he's going to have to!" Ino shouted, "Because I'm seeing her before you!"

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah dickless, you'd scare the kid anyway. He wouldn't know if you were a guy or a girl," Sai smirked.

"Sai!" Naruto growled.

"And what makes you think you're seeing them Sai?" Ino asked drawing the artist nin's attention, "I'm seeing them before any of you!"

"No you're not!" Naruto cried.

"We're her teamates," Sai responded, confused by the whole situation.

"I'm her friend! I get first look!" Ino shot back.

"Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru muttered.

"What was that Shikamaru?" Ino snarled as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Uh…uh… nothing," Shikamaru backed away as Naruto and Sai laughed.

"Boy does she have you whipped!" Naruto hollered as Sasuke continued to glare at Tsunade.

* * *

Neji walked over to the window of Sakura's hospital room and stared out at the over head view of Konoha. It had been hours since he had first picked up his son.

He smiled proudly as he showed the little boy where his home was going to be.

"You'll live with us and-" Neji whispered before he was cut off by a presence in the doorway.

"No he won't," a dark voice growled, "He's going to live with me and Sakura."

Without turning around Neji replied, "He's not going anywhere with you, Uchiha."

"He's my son," Sasuke smirked.

"….No he's not," Neji whispered.

Neji turned around to see Sasuke standing next to Sakura's bed, holding her hand.

"Get away from her. Don't you think you've done enough damage?"

"You're not his father, I am," Sasuke repeated.

"No, you'll never come near this child. I won't allow you to hurt him like you have his mother."

"Hn, no matter how many times you tell yourself, Hyuuga, that's he's your son," Sasuke snickered, "he'll never be. He's an Uchiha and he belongs with me."

Neji activated his byakugan as Sasuke's sharingan glared back at him.

"Both of them belong with me," Sasuke continued.

"What's going on in here?!" Naruto screamed as Sai walked up behind him.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked as he stepped into the room.

"I just wanted to see them," the Uchiha replied quietly.

"Leave," Sai bit out, "This isn't your place anymore."

Sasuke glared at the artist before looking back to Neji.

"Hn," he mumbled as he turned around and left the room.

Neji sighed as the baby started to whimper in his arms. His gaze softened as he softly rocked the child back to sleep.

"Sakura chan! Are you okay?!" Naruto cried as he dashed to Sakura's side.

"You idiot, be quiet!" Yamato whispered harshly as Neji looked on in mild amusement.

"I just wanted to see if she was okay!" Naruto defended.

"Fine but be quiet about it," Yamato sighed as Naruto looked towards Neji.

"Is that him?" Naruto whispered pointing to the little bundle Neji cradled in his arms.

Nodding, Naruto raced over and stuck his face in front of the small child's.

"Eh, Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Kakashi asked sitting down in the chair beside Sakura.

Naruto laughed as Neji quirked an eyebrow, "I want-"

"Can I hold him?" A soft voice asked cutting Naruto off.

"What?! No I want to be the first to hold him!" Naruto whined as Sai looked over to Neji.

"Well, actually Neji was the first one to get to hold him," Sai shrugged as Naruto stomped his foot in front of the Hyuuga.

"Can I hold him?" Sai asked again.

"Yeah," Neji replied, silently handing the small baby over to Sai's welcoming embrace.

Sai shifted uncomfortably as the baby was placed in his arms, trying to get comfortable while the child mewled in his hold.

"Neji?" Sai panicked.

After all the years Neji had known Sai, he had never seen the artist so flustered and scared in one look. Sai's eyes widened as the baby started to move around in his arms, "Am I hurting him?" Sai asked.

Neji chuckled as he adjusted the child in Sai's arms.

"Look! Sai can't even do it right!" Naruto laughed as Neji and Sai shot him a glare.

"Shut up Dickless," Sai whispered as the child took in a small breath and tightened his mouth into what Sai deciphered to be a smile, "Look, the little one here agrees with me," Sai smirked triumphantly, "I guess he's got Sakura's personality."

Kakashi, Neji and Yamato laughed as Naruto huffed at Sai's side, "Okay, you've had long enough, it's my turn!" Naruto called as Sai glared at him.

"Give him a minute Naruto," Kakashi drawled as he looked over at Sakura.

Yamato sighed and shook his head, "I bet that baby's got more maturity than Naruto."

Kakashi laughed as Naruto continued to whine about Sai holding the baby.

"Shut up Dickless and wait your turn," Sai smirked as he turned away and faced the window.

Sai cradled the baby in his arms, shocked by how calm the child was in his arms. Even though he wasn't even the father, the baby looked content with him.

'You're definitely Sakura's child,' Sai smiled as he turned around and nodded to Naruto.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered as he happily took the baby from Sai's arms.

Neji sighed and shook his head as he rubbed one of Sakura's hands.

"When is she going to wake up?" Yamato asked as he smoothed one of his hands over Sakura's hair.

"I don't know," Neji replied, "soon, I hope."

"Did you name him?" Kakashi asked, watching Sai scold Naruto on the right way to hold the child.

"…No," Neji replied sadly, "I think Sakura should, I mean, he is her son."

Yamato looked towards Neji's pained face, no matter how much he tried, that baby wasn't his and he knew it.

Neji could never completely erase Sasuke from his life; someday he would have to let the Uchiha see his son. Seeing how it was Sasuke's child, he would definitely have the Sharingan and Neji couldn't teach him how to use that.

Neji sighed, he could teach the child how to be a good shinobi, be a good person but he could never teach the child to wield his own bloodline trait.

"He is your son you know," Kakashi drawled, "He'll grow up to love you and not Sasuke."

It was rare for Kakashi to talk bad about one of his own students but, he couldn't take what Sasuke had done to Sakura lightly. Sasuke continued to hurt his student and, in Kakashi's eyes, teamates didn't treat each other that way.

"Yeah," Yamato agreed, "Sakura loves you and that's not going to change Neji. She'll never let Sasuke near that little guy," Yamato laughed, "Not unless it's to kick his ass."

Neji laughed along with them as Naruto walked over with the baby in his arms.

"He's pretty quiet, isn't he?" Naruto asked.

"That's nothing like his mother," Sai mumbled, smirking over to Neji who laughed.

"Kakashi sensei, do you want to hold him?" Naruto asked, pushing the child into Kakashi chest.

"Um, I don't really know, uh, I don't-"

"Oh come on Kakashi," Yamato laughed, "He's just a baby."

Kakashi sighed as he took the child with ease from Naruto, setting the baby against his Jonin jacket.

The child curled up against the Jonin as he smiled down through his mask, "He's tiny."

"That's what I said," Neji laughed as Sakura started to stir.

* * *

Dun dun dun! No not really, Sasuke's a jerk isn't he.

SO, Sakura finally wakes up!

What will the child's name be? I already picked it out! Ha!

So some funny stuff in this chapter, Sai and Naruto are hilarious!

Well, i am going on vacation tomorrow at like 3 in the morning!

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Oh well, see ya when i get back!

Slyvia out!


	4. A New Life

Okay, Slyvia is back!

School is such a DRAG! Grrr ap classes! My senior year i have a ton of Homework!

Thank you to all that have reviewed, you guys rock!

Here's the next chapter!

_

* * *

_

_"That's what I said," Neji laughed as Sakura started to stir._

"Sakura? Sakura?" Neji called as he lifted one of her hands and leaned over her body.

"…N...Neji?" she whispered as her eyes remained closed.

"Sakura," Kakashi whispered as he held the baby.

"…Neji," Sakura whispered as Yamato and Naruto rushed to the head of the bed.

"Sakura chan! Wake up, open your eyes!" Naruto called as he held the side of her face.

"Come on Sakura," Sai whispered as he grabbed her other hand.

"Sakura," Neji whispered, "Your son wants to see you."

"Neji…" Sakura continued to whisper as her eyes fluttered.

"Come on Sakura, just open your eyes," Naruto said as Kakashi held her son.

Slowly Sakura's eyes opened as Naruto jumped on top of her.

"Oh Sakura chan! Are you okay! Are you okay!" He yelled as he put his arms around her neck and hugged her.

Sai and Yamato fell over as Naruto kicked his legs in glee.

"Oi Dickless wonder, what the hell are you doing?!" Sai yelled as he rubbed his head where he'd been kicked.

"Get off of her Naruto!" Yamato shouted, trying to pull the hyperactive ninja off of his teamate.

"…Naruto," Sakura whispered as she looked over to Neji, "Neji?"

"Sakura," Neji Sakura smiled as he pushed Naruto off of Sakura's bed, smirking as the blond ninja fell to the ground.

Neji smiled down at her tired eyes as she looked back up into his bright white ones. He softly touched her cheek as she smiled up at him, "Hi Neji," she laughed softly.

"Sakura," Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "Do you want to see your son?"

Sakura looked startled as she whipped her head around to face Kakashi. He held a small whimpering bundle in his arms, startled by all of the commotion.

"…Son?" Sakura rasped as she looked back at Neji.

"He's beautiful, Sakura," Neji whispered as Kakashi nodded and walked towards her.

"Do you want to hold him?" Kakashi asked as he pushed the baby towards her.

Sakura stared at the baby's dark hair as she outstretched her arms. Her arms trembled as Kakashi set the crying baby in them.

"Neji," Sakura whispered, slightly panicked as her hands trembled with the new weight placed in them.

Neji smiled as he sat next to her on the bed and helped her hold her son.

The baby opened and closed his eyes, as if he was making sure that it was his mother and father holding him before he decided to settle down.

Naruto stood up next to Sai as the artist reached into his back pouch and pulled out his drawing pens and sketchbook. He shifted his weight onto his right left leg as he began to draw furiously.

Naruto smiled wildly as the child let out a small yawn. Kakashi and Yamato laughed as Neji laid his head against Sakura's on the pillow.

"He's so tiny," Sakura whispered, lying back against Neji.

"That seems to be the consensus around here," Yamato laughed.

"Sakura?" Sai queried, looking up from his sketchpad, "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Sakura shook her head as she reached her hand out and touched Neji's arm. Neji smiled as he kissed the side of her forehead.

"Your son needs a name, Sakura," Kakashi smiled.

"I know," Sakura sighed happily as she turned to Neji, "I want you to name him."

"Wha- me?" Neji asked, "Sakura, he's your-"

"No," Sakura laughed lightly, "He's _our_ son."

"But…I don't… I don't know," Neji stared down at the small boy, his eyes closed as he quietly slept.

"I want you to name him Neji," Sakura repeated as she laid her head back.

Neji stopped arguing with her as she closed her eyes, waiting for him to say something.

"Hey!" Naruto piped in, "You could name him after a really famous ninja! Someone's who really strong and powerful, someone like m-"

"You're right," Sai smirked, "Hey Neji, what was your father's name?"

"Yeah, I'll let you use my, hey wait a minute! Sai!" Naruto screeched as he lunged at the artist who snickered and backed away.

Neji shook his head. He looked down at the little baby and frowned.

'How can picking a name be this hard?' Neji wondered as Kakashi sighed and grabbed Naruto by the collar.

The name had to suit the child and it had to sound good. Neji racked his brain, he never figured Sakura would leave the name up to him, he just assumed she'd do it.

"I…I did like the name…Ryuzo," Neji replied sheepishly.

"Ryuzo…" Sakura slowly opened her eyes, looking down at the baby, "Ryuzo…" she repeated.

"If you don't-"

"I like it," Sakura cut Neji off as she turned her head towards his.

Neji smiled back and gave her a small kiss, feeling a tear run down her face; he brushed it away and laid his forehead against hers.

"So what's his name?" Yamato asked.

"Ryuzo," Sakura replied.

All of her teamates nodded as Sakura slowly rocked her newborn baby.

* * *

"Sakura," Neji started as he pulled out the small box from his pocket.

"Hmmm?" Sakura looked over as he fully turned towards her and the baby.

Naruto started to laugh as Neji opened the box and Sai and Kakashi elbowed him in the gut to shut up.

"Don't ruin it," Yamato whispered menacingly.

"Sakura, I want to take care of you," Neji whispered, "both of you," he smiled as he gently stroked the little boy's head.

"Neji…" Sakura whispered as Neji took out the ring from its box.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" Neji breathed, hoping she wouldn't say no.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "yes, Neji," she replied as Naruto started laughing and Sai and Kakashi elbowed him again.

Neji quietly slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. He let out a relieved sigh as he bent down and kissed Ryuzo's head.

"I love you Sakura," Neji smiled as he laid his against her.

"I love you too, Neji," Sakura smiled, "I always will."

* * *

"Finished," Sai announced as he stared at his sketchbook.

"What's that?" Yamato asked as he walked over behind Sai.

Sai turned to sketchbook to Yamato as Neji watched a bright smile pass over the Jonin's face.

"I want to see! I want to see!" Naruto chimed as he walked over and looked over Sai's shoulder.

Naruto laughed as Sai walked over to Sakura and Neji.

"I made it for you," he announced as he gave the sheet of paper to Neji.

Neji smiled as he showed the drawing to Sakura.

"Sai," Sakura whispered, "it's beautiful, thank you."

Sai beamed as the picture showed Neji and Sakura sitting on the hospital bed, holding their little baby boy. Sakura and Neji were both smiling down at the child as he slept with a small smile apparent on his face too.

The moment was ruined when Sakura's room door flew open.

"Naruto! Sai! Kakashi! Yamato! What the hell are you doing in here?!" Tsunade thundered as she stood in the doorway.

All of the shinobi stiffened as the Hokage glared at them.

"Aww, come one Tsunade, we needed to see them!" Naruto whined as Tsunade marched towards them.

"I guess she saw through the clones," Sai sighed as Kakashi and Yamato nodded.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Disturbing Sakura and sneaking in here, Naruto!" Tsunade yelled as Sakura and Neji started to laugh.

"Oi, what so…funny, Sakura?" Tsunade stopped yelling when she turned to look at Sakura lying against Neji, holding her baby boy.

"Don't mind them Tsunade sama," Neji started, "They didn't disturb her."

They all jumped when Ryuzo started to whimper and cry in his mother's arms. Sakura looked down at him and started to softly rock him, trying to make him stop.

She sighed as she looked up at Tsunade, sympathetically.

Tsunade sighed, "Well, anyway, you guys need to leave now."

"Aww, but, we want-"

"Out Uzamaki Naruto!" Tsunade roared.

"Okay, okay, we're going," Naruto stuttered as he backed away to the door, "See you later Sakura chan! I want to see my nephew later!"

"Your nephew?" Sai asked walking out of the door, "Who said he was your nephew? You'd be a terrible Uncle, besides, he likes me better."

"What! Sai you bastard!" Naruto yelled as Yamato smacked his forehead and Kakashi sighed.

"It's going to be a long day…." Kakashi groaned.

"Yeah," Yamato agreed.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Neji asked as the child kept on crying, "Is something wrong? Is he sick?"

Tsunade and Sakura laughed, "No, I think he's hungry," Tsunade continued to laugh at Neji's panicked face.

Neji nodded, as a small blush crossed his cheeks.

"Um, you can leave Neji, if you want," Sakura whispered as she struggled to sit up.

"Hn," Neji smirked, "Why? It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Neji!" Tsunade bellowed as Sakura laughed.

"It's alright," Sakura giggled, "I don't mind."

Neji watched is fascination as Sakura started to nurse the little boy; he'd never seen something like that before.

He marvelled at how Sakura just adjusted her shoulders in order to further comfort the baby.

"Where is she?!" a voice screeched behind the door. Neji's eyes widened as the door flew open and he scrambled to cover Sakura and the baby up.

"Ino!" Tsunade shouted, "What the hell's wrong with you!" she barked as Ino dragged Shikamaru and Choji through the door.

"I was supposed to see her before they did!" Ino complained as Sakura stared at her friend.

"Um…could you come back…at another time?" Neji groaned, trying his best to hide Sakura from Ino and her teamates with his arms.

"Oh please," Ino waved her hand, "It doesn't bother me."

"It bothers me," Sakura mumbled as she sagged against the pillow.

"Troublesome woman dragged us all in here," Shikamaru groaned.

The baby started to cry as Sakura sighed and lifted him up. Neji quickly pulled her hospital gown to cover her chest as Sakura smiled.

"You can leave now Tsunade sama," Neji started, "I'm sure Naruto is creating some sort of trouble outside."

Tsunade laughed, "Yeah, I bet you're right."

Tsunade continued to chuckle as she turned and left.

The child's whimpers grew quiet as he settled into his mother's arms.

"Oh Sakura, he's so cute!" Ino cooed, inching closer to the bed.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled.

"Can I hold him?"

Sakura nodded as she slowly released her hold on the boy into Ino's arms.

"So, what's the little guy's name?" Choji asked as he munched on some chips and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Ryuzo," Sakura smiled, "Hyuuga Ryuzo," she finished.

Neji looked over to Sakura with shock. She just gave the baby his last name; she said the baby was his.

'My son, he's my son,' Neji thought as he kissed the side of Sakura's face.

He knew that Sakura loved him, which was all that mattered. He knew that she wouldn't leave him for Sasuke.

She loved him and he loved her.

Shikamaru smirked at Neji and brushed his hand over Ryuzo's head.

"So this is the little tyke, eh?" Shikamaru laughed, "All that worry over this little one?" he mused.

Neji laughed with him. Yeah, all the fuss was over that little boy. That little boy who knew nothing of what was going on, that little boy who didn't know the circumstances of his birth and that little boy who didn't even know who is real father was.

Neji sighed thinking about Sasuke, he'd for sure never give up on seeing his own son, and it was just a matter of time before Sakura would let him.

As if on cue, Neji saw Sasuke standing in the doorway.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter is done!

DUN DUN DUNNNNN Sasuke is back!

He is really a jerk in this story but it works. Oh well, some scenes are a bit off and really fluffy but don't worry, the rest of the story won't be! hehehehe

Well, Slyvia is going to do homework, actually no, she is going to watch Naruto the Movie tonight! Woo hooo! in English! Boo ya!


	5. Lingering Shadows

Okay guys, I know its been a while!

But school is such a pain in the ass! and i've had this story written for the next few chapters but i just didn't post it because of my own laziness!

Oh well, Sasuke's back! Grrrr! Pitchfork is up and ready! ATTACK!

READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

_

_As if on cue, Neji saw Sasuke standing in the doorway._

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered off handedly into the room. Each shinobi turned their head to face the doorway, glaring with unchecked anger and pointed blame at the Uchiha.

Ino narrowed her eyes towards Sasuke, Shikamaru stepped in front of her and Choji in front of Sakura. Sakura stared at their backs at how everyone was there to protect her, it wasn't a suprise to see her own teamates act so lovingly and possesively over her but, the other teams were another story.

Neji activated his byakugan as he got up from Sakura's side, "What the hell do you want?" he growled.

"I want to speak with Sakura," Sasuke replied glaring at the Hyuuga with his sharingan.

"No," Neji stated simply, stepping in front of the Sakura.

'He's not getting anywhere near them,' Neji thought.

Sasuke smirked, "I don't think that's your decision Hyuuga."

"Neji," Shikamaru drawled, "Do you want us to get rid of him?" he glared.

Sakura looked at the back of Shikamaru and Choji who was drawing a kunai as Sasuke started to laugh. In all of her years, she had never seen or heard Shikamaru volunteer to defend someone, most of the time he just said things were 'troublesome' and he would rather be sleeping.

Ino walked back over to Sakura and smiled weakly, "Here," she reached Ryuzo into Sakura's arms, "Take your son."

Sakura nodded as Ino went and stood next to Shikamaru.

"Leave," Neji stated, glaring at Sasuke's laughter.

"I just want to talk with her," Sasuke smirked, stepping into the room with prideful arrogance.

As soon as he did, he found himself caught in Shikamaru's shadow and Ino preparing to use her mind transfer technique.

"I said, leave," Neji repeated, raising his arms in a fighting stance.

"Neji," Sakura whispered as Ryuzo started to stir in her arms.

"Get out," Neji bit out.

"He's my son Hyuuga," Sasuke glared, "I have a right to see him."

"No you don't," Shikamaru snarled, stepping forward and taking Sasuke's body with him.

Sasuke smirked as his sharingan spun. The shadow around his body slowly receded as Shikamaru glared. He dizzily caught his balance and attempted to use the same jutsu again but, to no avail.

"What the-"

"I just want to talk with her," Sasuke said, cutting Shikamaru off.

Ino stared in disbelief as Shikamaru pulled out a kunai.

Sasuke started to walk further into the room as Choji tensed. He didn't get far before he was pushed back by Neji, glaring at him with his byakugan.

"I told you to leave. You're not welcomed here."

"Get out of my way Neji," Sasuke stated coldly, brushing Neji's arms away from him.

Ryuzo, sensing the tension, started to cry. His little arms shook against his mother's chest as his eyes opened and closed in fear. Even the little boy could sense the danger approaching. His strangled cries rose the hairs along Neji's back, it wasn't Sakura he was fearful of, even in her weakened state, she would still fight but, it was Ryuzo. The tiny child had no defenses against an attack and would most likely get caught in the crossfire.

"Neji," Sakura started, "Sasuke, stop it."

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji all turned around and looked at Sakura, trying to calm down the whimpering baby in her arms.

Sasuke started to move again. Neji, ignoring Sakura's command, pushed Sasuke against the wall, holding a kunai to his throat. Sasuke countered, blocking Neji's kunai with his own. Both stood glaring at each other at a draw.

"Stop it," Sakura tried to yell, "You're scaring him."

Neji sighed and he pulled his kunai from Sasuke throat, slowing de activating his byakugan.

"Go home Sasuke," Ino stated.

"I will," Sasuke looked over to Sakura and the baby, "as soon as I talk with Sakura."

"No," Shikamaru growled, "She doesn't want to talk to you."

Sasuke laughed, "I just want to see my-"

"He's not your son!" Neji screamed, pushing Sasuke back into the door again, "He's mine."

"Is that what you keep telling yourself?" Sasuke whispered, "That he's yours? Do you really think that you can keep him? Her?"

"You're a bastard," Neji replied.

"I want to talk to her," Sasuke said, disregarding Neji's insult.

He knew what he was but, it didn't matter. He had his two goals, his first had been completed and now, apparantly in his absence, his second one was too. In Sasuke's eyes, he couldn't have had better luck.

'Two birds with one stone,' he inwardly mocked at the cliche.

"No," Neji bit out.

Ryuzo started to scream as Neji and Sasuke continued to glare at each other.

"Neji, please…" Sakura whispered.

"Leave," Choji grumbled as Ino and Shikamaru stepped forward.

"I'm not leaving until I talk with Sakura," Sasuke replied watching in amusement as Neji clenched his fists.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura whispered, slowly rocking Ryuzo in her arms.

"I want to speak with you," Sasuke looked at Neji, "in private."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Neji," Sakura panted, exhausted by trying to yell and rock Ryuzo back to sleep.

"Sakura," Ino started.

"You guys can leave," Sakura smiled weakly, her face paling with each passing minute.

"But, Sakura," Shikamaru began.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine," she breathed, closing her eyes.

Shikamaru reluctantly nodded as he pulled Ino by the hand and led her and Choji out of the room, glaring at the Uchiha as he passed.

"Hn," Sasuke growled.

Sakura glared, "What do you want?"

"Why?" Sasuke frowned, "Why didn't you wait for me?"

Neji looked from Sasuke over to Sakura secretly wondering the same thing. Why hadn't she waited, she'd waited for years after Sasuke's departure, why did she not wait this time?

"I didn't want to," Sakura responded simply.

Neji fought a smirk as Sasuke looked up.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't love you," Sakura responded, looking over to Neji.

Neji smiled smugly, feeling Sasuke's rough brush of shoulder against him.

"Hn, do you expect me to believe that?" he stated as he walked over to her bedside.

"Stay away from her," Neji grit out, intercepting Sasuke.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Hyuuga?" Sasuke growled.

Before Neji could respond Sakura cut in, "I think you should leave now."

"No," Sasuke replied and smirked at Neji.

"Leave," Neji repeated.

"I want to see my son," Sasuke stated.

"No," Neji said, "Get out."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, realizing he wouldn't be getting anywhere near Sakura or his child as long as Neji was there, "Fine, it doesn't matter. I'll be seeing them soon."

Sasuke cryptic words shook Sakura as Neji tensed in front of her.

What was he talking about?

"Why?" Sakura whispered, watching Sasuke turn to look at her, "Why can't you just leave me in peace? Why can't you let me be happy?" she cried, her tears dripping onto Ryuzo's head.

"Because," Sasuke smirked, "You belong to me. Both of you do."

Sakura stared wide eyed as Sasuke turned around and walked out of the room.

She belonged to him? How?

Sakura cried as Neji looked back to her. She stared down at Ryuzo, caressing his little head and kissing his face.

"Uchiha," Neji growled as he stepped out of Sakura's room, "I'll warn you once more: stay away from Sakura and Ryuzo or-"

"Or what?" Sasuke laughed, "You'll kill me? I wouldn't make threats you can't back up."

"Don't come near my family again."

"Family?" Sasuke smirked, "They're not your family. They'll never be your family."

"Get out," Neji snarled, clenching his fists.

"She'll never love you the way she loved me."

"Leave."

"She's never going to stay with you," Sasuke taunted.

"I told you-"

"…He's never going to be your son."

Neji's eyes widened at Sasuke's final comment and his byakugan activated.

"You bastard!" Neji yelled as he charged for Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted as he crashed through the hospital doors, feeling the blood drip from his mouth and nose.

"Neji?" Gai stared as Sasuke coughed up blood and stood shakily up.

"Get out," Neji growled as he raised his hands.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered as he stood.

"Stay away from her!" Neji yelled, the veins around his eyes becoming more prominent with his growing anger.

Sasuke smirked, feeling the heated stares from the surrounding shinobi. Without a word, he turned and walked slowly past them, ignoring Naruto's harsh insults and Sai's pointed threats. He smirked, knowing how jealous Neji was, it wouldn't be long until he got what he wanted.

'Ryuzo...' Sasuke thought, "Uchiha Ryuzo," he lowly laughed.

* * *

Okay, well there's the next chapter. Sasuke's a bit crazy!

What's he planning to do?

Oh boy, not as great of a chapter as i would like but, the next one will be even better! MUAHAHAHAHA cought, ugh, I'm a little sick.

Well, got to go!

See yous guys sometime next week with the next chapter!

Slyvia---- OUT


End file.
